Участник:Egorrus00
Обо мне, как работник вики Я - обычный человек (даже говоря - истинный долобоб и шалопай), который просто хочет дополнить вики на максималочках. Вообще, моя страница, это просто цирк, угар и хер пойми что. Но в принципе, почему бы и нет? Разве кто-то осуждает? Цели и перспективы вообще Пополнить незавершённые статьи. Да и просто развлечься. Но и не только, хочется наконец-то получить одну провку, за который я порюсь. Мои готовые страницы Стенды * Achtung Baby- Готово, и пускай скажут что недоделано. Но по факту, это всё что можно было добавить. * Anubis - Всё супер, правда нет страницу про Хана, но это не страшно. Персонажи * Шизука Джостар - Ну наконец-то закончил.thumb * Чака - + *Роузес Главы * DU: Глава 87 - Как-то, но сделал. В случае непредвидимого вот: Старый шаблон Хлебцы Несокрушимый алмаз = | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | }} |-| Венто Аурео = | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | }} |-| Каменный океан = | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | }} |-| Стил Болл Ран = | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | }} |-| Джоджолион = | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | }} Новый шаблон Джонатан = |Av3=SpeedwagonPhantomBloodAv.png|Name3=Роберт Э. О. Спидвагон |Av5=GeorgeJoestarAv.png|Name5=Джордж Джостар I|SName5=Джордж Джостар |Av6=ErinaPendletonAv.png|Name6=Эрина Пендлтон |Av10=DannyMangaAv.png|Name10=Дэнни |Av11=TattooMangaAv.png|Name11=Тату|Status11= |Av13=DioBrandoAv.png|Name13=Дио Брандо |Av14=WangChenAv.png|Name14=Ван Чен |Av15=JackAv.png|Name15=Джек-потрошитель|Status15= |Av16=TarkusAv.png|Name16=Таркус |Av17=BrufordAv.png|Name17=Бруфорд |Av21=DarioBrandoAv.png|Name21=Дарио Брандо |Av23=Maryjoestarcolor.png|Name23=Второстепенные персонажи#Мэри Джостар|SName23=Мэри Джостар |Av24=Will's Father Manga.png|Name24=Второстепенные персонажи#Отец Уильяма Антонио Цеппели|SName24=Отец Уильяма Антонио Цеппели|Status24= |Av26=Mark Watkin.png|Name26=Второстепенные персонажи#Марк Уоткин|SName26=Марк Уоткин |Av31=AztecChief.png|Name31=Второстепенные персонажи#Вождь ацтеков|SName31=Вождь ацтеков |Av32=NoPicAv.png|Name32=Второстепенные персонажи#Мать Дио Брандо|SName32=Мать Дио Брандо |Av33=BarWoman.png|Name33=Второстепенные персонажи#Женщина из бара|SName33=Женщина из бара |Av34=BratsManga.png|Name34=Второстепенные персонажи#Хулиганы|SName34=Хулиганы |Av35=Ring Announcer.png|Name35=Второстепенные персонажи#Диктор ринга|SName35=Диктор ринга |Av36=Jonathan's Former Friends.gif|Name36=Второстепенные персонажи#Бывшие друзья Джонатана|SName36=Бывшие друзья Джонатана |Av37=Joestar Butler.png|Name37=Неназванные персонажи#Дворецкий Джостаров|SName37=Дворецкий Джостаров|Status37= |Av38=George's Doctors.png|Name38=Неназванные персонажи#Врачи Джорджа|SName38=Врачи Джорджа|Status38= |Av39=KempoMasterManga.png|Name39=Неназванные персонажи#Кемпо Мастер|SName39=Кемпо Мастер|Status39= |Av40=Ogre Street Criminals.png|Name40=Неназванные персонажи#Преступники на Огре Стрит|SName40=Преступники на Огре Стрит|Status40= |Av41=VagrantsManga.png|Name41=Неназванные персонажи#Бродяги|SName41=Бродяги|Status41= |Av42=PoliceInspectorManga.png|Name42=Неназванные персонажи#Инспектор|SName42=Инспектор |Av43=Police Zombie.png|Name43=Второстепенные персонажи#Зомби-полицейский|SName43=Зомби-полицейский |Av44=Speedwagon's Friend.png|Name44=Второстепенные персонажи#Друг Спидвагона|SName44=Друг Спидвагона|Status44= |Av45=Jack's Date.png|Name45=Второстепенные персонажи#Жертва Джека-потрошителя|SName45=Жертва Джека-потрошителя|Status45= }} |-| Джозеф = |Av4=RudolVonStroheimAv.png|Name4=Рудольф фон Штрохайм |Av5=SpeedwagonBattleTendency.png|Name5=Роберт Э. О. Спидвагон|Status5= |Av6=MessinaMangaAv.png|Name6=Мессина |Av7=LogginsMangaAv.png|Name7=Логгинс|Status7= |Av8=ErinaJoestarAv.png|Name8=Эрина Пендлтон|SName8=Эрина Джостар|Status8= |Av8=SmokeyBrownAv.png|Name8=Смоуки Браун |Av9=SuzieQAv.png|Name9=Сьюзи Кью |Av10=Kars2Av.png|Name10=Карс|Status10= |Av11=EsidisiAv.png|Name11=Эйсидиси |Av12=WamuuAv.png|Name12=Вамм|Status12= |Av13=SantanaManga.png|Name13=Сантана|Status13= |Av14=StraizoBattleTendencyAv.png|Name14=Стрэйтс|Status14= |Av19=MarioZeppeliAv.png|Name19=Марио Цеппели|Status19= |Av40=VampirePrisonerAv.png|Name40=Второстепенные персонажи#Вампир-заключённый|SName40=Вампир-заключённый |Av62=Kars Vampires.png|Name62=Второстепенные персонажи#Вампиры Карса|SName62=Вампиры Карса |Av65=Vampire Horses.gif|Name65=Второстепенные персонажи#Вампирские Лошади|SName65=Вампирские Лошади |Av72=Funeral Directors.gif|Name72=Второстепенные персонажи#Похоронное Бюро|SName72=Похоронное Бюро|Status72= |Av73=NoPicAv.png|Name73=Второстепенные персонажи#Голливудский Сценарист|SName73=Голливудский Сценарист|Status73= |Av74=Japanese Tourist.png|Name74=Второстепенные персонажи#Турист-японец|SName74=Турист-японец|Status74= }} |-| Джотаро = |Av8=RunawayGirlAv.png|Name8=Энн |Av11=DIOAv.png|Name11=Дио Брандо|SName11=Дио |Av12=EnyaAv.png|Name12=Эния Гайл |Av13=VanillaIceAv.png|Name13=Ванилла Айс |Av14=HolHorseAv.png|Name14=Хол Хорс |Av15=NukesakuAv.png|Name15=Нукесаку |Av16=DArbyAv.png|Name16=Дэниэл Джей Д'Арби|Status16= |Av17=PetShopAv.png|Name17=Пэт Шоп|Status17= |Av19=MariahAv.png|Name19=Мэрайя|Status19= |Av20=AlessiAv.png|Name20=Алесси|Status20= |Av21=Oingo color AV.png|Name21=Оинго|Status21= |Av22=Boingo color AV.png|Name22=Боинго |Av23=AnubisMangaAv.png|Name23=Anubis|Status23= |Av24=TelenceAv.png|Name24=Теленс Т. Д'Арби |Av25=KennyAv.png|Name25=Кенни Джи |Av26=GrayFlyAv.png|Name26=Грэй Флай|Status26= |Av28=ForeverAv.png|Name28=Форевер |Av29=DevoAv.png|Name29=Дево|Status29= |Av30=RubberSoulAv.png|Name30=Раббер Соул|Status30= |Av31=GeilAv.png|Name31=Джей Гайл|Status31= |Av32=NenaAv.png|Name32=Нэна|Status32= |Av33=ZZAv.png|Name33=Зи Зи|Status33= |Av36=MannishBoyAv.png|Name36=Мэниш Бой |Av38=MidlerAv.png|Name38=Мидлер |Av42=WilsonPhillipsAv.png|Name42=Уилсон Филипс |Av44=NoPicAv.png|Name44=Второстепенные персонажи#Садао Куджо|SName44=Садао Куджо|Status44= |Av60=Speedwagon Foundation Sailors.gif|Name60=Второстепенные персонажи#Моряки фонда Спидвагона|SName60=Моряки фонда Спидвагона|Status60= |Av62=Singapore Thief.png|Name62=Второстепенные персонажи#Сингапурский Вор|SName62=Сингапурский Вор|Status62= |Av83=Taxi Punks.gif|Name83=Второстепенные персонажи#Такси Панки|SName83=Такси Панки |Av85=Chibi and Buchi's Owner.png|Name85=Второстепенные персонажи#Хозяин Чиби и Бучи|SName85=Хозяин Чиби и Бучи }} |Av8=EmperorMangaAv.png|Name8=Emperor|Status8= |Av9=HorusMangaAv.png|Name9=Horus |Av10=TohthMangaAv.png|Name10=Tohth |Av11=AnubisMangaAv.png|Name11=Anubis|Status11= |Av12=TowerOfGrayMangaAv.png|Name12=Tower of Gray|Status12= |Av12=DarkBlueMoonMangaAv.png|Name12=Dark Blue Moon|Status12= |Av13=StrengthMangaAv.png|Name13=Strength|Status13= |Av14=EbonyDevilMangaAv.png|Name14=Ebony Devil|Status14= |Av15=YellowTemperanceMangaAv.png|Name15=Yellow Temperance|Status15= |Av16=HangedManMangaAv.png|Name16=Hanged Man|Status16= |Av17=EmpressMangaAv.png|Name17=Empress|Status17= |Av18=WheelOfFortuneMangaAv.png|Name18=Wheel of Fortune|Status18= |Av19=LoversMangaAv.png|Name19=Lovers|Status19= |Av20=TheSunMangaAv.png|Name20=Sun|Status20= |Av21=DeathThirtheenMangaAv.png|Name21=Death Thirteen|Status21= |Av22=JudgementMangaAv.png|Name22=Judgement|Status22= |Av23=HighPriestessMangaAv.png|Name23=High Priestess|Status23= }} |-| Джоске = |Av5=Jotaro Part4 Av.png|Name5=Джотаро Куджо |Av6=HayatoAv.png|Name6=Хаято Каваджири |Av7=ReimiAv.png|Name7=Рейми Сугимото |Av9=Joseph3Av.png|Name9=Джозеф Джостар |Av10=MikitakaAv.png|Name10=Микитака Хазэкура |Av11=YukakoAv.png|Name11=Юкако Ямагиши |Av13=TamamiAv.png|Name13=Тамами Кобаяши|Status13= |Av14=ToshikazuAv.png|Name14=Тошикадзу Хадзамада|Status14= |Av16=AyaAv.png|Name16=Ая Цуджи |Av17=ShizukaAv.png|Name17=Шизука Джостар |Av18=ArnoldAv.png|Name18=Арнольд |Av19=TomokoAv.png|Name19=Томоко Хигашиката|Status19= |Av20=RyoheiAv.png|Name20=Рёхей Хигашиката|Status20= |Av21=YoshikageAv.png|Name21=Йошикаге Кира |Av22=YoshihiroAv.png|Name22=Йошихиро Кира |Av23=StrayCatMangaAv.png|Name23=Тама|SName23=Перерождённый Тама |Av24=KeichoAv.png|Name24=Кейчо Ниджимура |Av25=AkiraAv.png|Name25=Акира Отоиши|Status25= |Av26=AngeloAv.png|Name26=Анджуро Катагири |Av27=KenAv.png|Name27=Кен Оянаги |Av28=ToyohiroAv.png|Name28=Тойохиро Канедаичи |Av31=MushikuiAv.png|Name31=Мушикуи|Status31= |Av32=ShinobuAv.png|Name32=Шинобу Каваджири |Av33=NijimuraFatherAv.png|Name33=Отец Ниджимура|Status33= |Av34=KoichiMomAv.png|Name34=Мать Коичи |Av35=AyanaAv.png|Name35=Аяна Хиросе |Av36=PoliceAv.png|Name36=Второстепенные персонажи#Полис|SName36=Полис|Status36= |Av40=Unnamed Rat Manga.png|Name40=Второстепенные персонажи#Мушикуиденаи|SName40=Мушикуиденаи|Status40= |Av43=NoPicAv.png|Name43=Второстепенные персонажи#Такаши и Кадзуко Сугимото|SName43=Такаши и Кадзуко Сугимото|Status43= |Av72=SPW Foundation Boat Crew.png|Name72=Второстепенные персонажи#Капитан корабля из Фонда Спидвагона|SName72=Капитан корабля из Фонда Спидвагона|Status72= }} |Av6=EarthWindAndFireMangaAv.png|Name6=Earth Wind and Fire |Av7=LoveDeluxeMangaAv.png|Name7=Love Deluxe |Av8=SurfaceMangaAv.png|Name8=Surface|Status8= |Av9=CinderellaMangaAv.png|Name9=Cinderella |Av10=AchtungBabyMangaAv.png|Name10=Achtung Baby |Av11=KillerQueenMangaAv.png|Name11=Killer Queen |Av12=BitestheDustMangaAv.jpeg|Name12=Killer Queen|SName12=Killer Queen:Bites the Dust |Av13=AtomHeartFatherMangaAv.png|Name13=Atom Heart Father |Av14=StrayCatMangaAv.png|Name14=Stray Cat |Av15=BadCompanyMangaAv.png|Name15=Bad Company |Av16=RedHotChilliPepperMangaAv.png|Name16=Red Hot Chili Pepper|Status16= |Av17=AquaNecklaceMangaAv.png|Name17=Aqua Necklace |Av18=BoyIIManMangaAv.png|Name18=Boy II Man |Av19=SuperFlyMangaAv.png|Name19=Super Fly |Av20=RattMangaAv.png|Name20=Ratt }} |-| Джорно = |Av12=DoppioAv.png|Name12=Винегар Доппио |Av13=CioccolataAv.png|Name13=Чокколата |Av14=SeccoAv.png|Name14=Секко |Av15=PolpoAv.png|Name15=Польпо |Av16=SqualoAv.png|Name16=Сквало|Status16= |Av17=TizianoAv.png|Name17=Тициано|Status17= |Av20=SaleAv.png|Name20=Сале |Av22=FormaggioAv.png|Name22=Формаджо|Status22= |Av23=IllusoAv.png|Name23=Иллюзо |Av24=ProsciuttoAv.png|Name24=Прошутто |Av25=PesciAv.png|Name25=Пеши |Av26=MeloneAv.png|Name26=Мелоне |Av31=LucaAv.png|Name31=Второстепенные персонажи#Лука|SName31=Лука|Status31= |Av37=Babyfacemother.png|Name37=Второстепенные персонажи#Анита|SName37=Анита|Status37= |Av44=Famguard.png|Name44=Второстепенные персонажи#Охранница|SName44=Охранница|Status44= |Av46=Truckdriver.png|Name46=Второстепенные персонажи#Водитель Грузовика|SName46=Водитель Грузовика |Av51=Vapimp.png|Name51=Второстепенные персонажи#Шантажирующий преступник|SName51=Шантажирующий преступник|Status51= |Av52=Abbspartner.png|Name52=Второстепенные персонажи#Партнёр Абаккио|SName52=Партнёр Абаккио|Status52= }} |Av3=MB.png|Name3=Moody Blues|Status3= |Av4=SXP.png|Name4=Sex Pistols|Status4= |Av5=ARSM.png|Name5=Aerosmith |Av6=PHP.png|Name6=Purple Haze |Av7=SG.png|Name7=Spice Girl|Status7= |Av8=ChariotRequiem.png|Name8=Chariot Requiem |Av9=MrPresidentAv.png|Name9=Mr.President |Av10=KGP.png|Name10=King Crimson |Av11=GreenDayAv.png|Name11=Green Day |Av12=OasisAv.png|Name12=Oasis |Av13=ClashAv.png|Name13=Clash |Av14=TalkingHeadAv.png|Name14=Talking Head|Status14= |Av15=KraftWorkAv.png|Name15=Kraft Work |Av16=LittleFeetAv.png|Name16=Little Feet |Av17=ManInTheMirrorAv.png|Name17=Man in the Mirror |Av18=TheGratefulDeadAv.png|Name18=The Grateful Dead |Av19=BeachBoyAv.png|Name19=Beach Boy |Av20=BabyFaceAv.gif|Name20=Baby Face }} |-| Джолин = |Av5=FF Character.png|Name5=Foo Fighters|Status5= |Av6=AnasuiAV.png|Name6=Нарцисо Анасуй |Av7=WeatherReportAV.png|Name7=Уэзер Репорт |Av9=EnricoAV.png|Name9=Энрико Пуччи|Status9= |Av10=DonatelloVersaceAV.png|Name10=Донателло Версус |Av11=RikielAv.png|Name11=Рикиэль |Av13=GreenBabyAv.png|Name13=Зе Грин Бейби |Av15=SportsMaxxAv.png|Name15=Спортс Маккс|Status15= |Av16=MiuheadguardAV.png|Name16=Миучча Миуллер |Av17=MiraschonAv.png|Name17=Мирашон |Av19=KenzouAv.png|Name19=Кензо |Av20=D an G Av.png|Name20=Ди эн Джи |Av22=WestwoodAv.png|Name22=Вивиано Вествуд|Status22= |Av23=McQueenAV.png|Name23=Тандер МакКвин |Av24=DIOStoneOceanAv.png|Name24=Дио Брандо |Av26=PerlaAv.png|Name26=Перла Пуччи|Status26= |Av51=Wes.png|Name51=Второстепенные персонажи#Уэс Блюмарин|SName51=Уэс Блюмарин|Status51= |Av60=Prison Doctor.png|Name60=Второстепенные персонажи#Тюремный врач|SName60=Тюремный врач |Av72=Courtyard Guard.png|Name72=Второстепенные персонажи#Охранник|SName72=Охранник |Av76=Prostitute Prisoner.png|Name76=Второстепенные персонажи#Проститутка-Заключенная|SName76=Проститутка-Заключенная|Status76= |Av77=Maximum Security Ward Prisoners.gif|Name77=Неназванные персонажи#Заключенные Отделения Строгого Режима|SName77=Заключенные Отделения Строгого Режима|Status77= |Av79=Prisoner.png|Name79=Неназванные персонажи#Маленький Заключенный|SName79=Маленький Заключенный|Status79= |Av82=Shoplifter.png|Name82=Второстепенные персонажи#Магазинная воровка|SName82=Магазинная воровка|Status82= }} |Av8=C-Moon 2.png|Name8=C-Moon|Status8= |Av9=MadeinHeaven.png|Name9=Made in Heaven |Av10=UnderworldAv.png|Name10=Under World|Status10= |Av11=SkyHighAv.png|Name11=Sky High |Av12=GrassOfHomeAv.png|Name12=Green, Green Grass of Home|Status12= |Av13=LimpBizkitAv.png|Name13=Limp Bizkit |Av14=JailHouseLockAv.png|Name14=Jail House Lock |Av15=MarilynMansonAv.png|Name15=Marilyn Manson |Av16=DragonDreamAv.png|Name16=Dragon's Dream |Av17=YoYoMaAv.png|Name17=Yo-Yo Ma |Av18=SurvivorAv.png|Name18=Survivor|Status18= |Av19=HighwayToHellAv.png|Name19=Highway to Hell |Av20=The World 6.jpg|Name20=The World|Status20= }} |-| Джонни = |Av6=TimAv.png|Name6=Маунтен Тим |Av7=DiegoAv.png|Name7=Диего Брандо |Av8=WekapipoAv.png|Name8=Векапипо|Status8= |Av9=PocolocoAv.png|Name9=Поколоко |Av10=NorisukeSBRAv.png|Name10=Нориске Хигашиката I|SName10=Нориске Хигашиката |Av11=FunnyValentineAv.png|Name11=Фанни Валентайн |Av12=BlackmoreAv.png|Name12=Блэкмор|Status12= |Av14=RingoAv.png|Name14=Ринго Родэгейн|Status14= |Av21=Diego2Av.png|Name21=Альтернативный Диего Брандо |Av22=SoundmanAv.png|Name22=Сэндмен|Status22= |Av23=BenjaminAv.png|Name23=Бенджамин Бум Бум |Av24=LaBBAv.png|Name24= Л. А. Бум Бум |Av25=AndreAv.png|Name25=Андре Бум Бум |Av26=RobinsonAv.png|Name26=Мисс Робинсон |Av32=GeorgeSBRAv.png|Name32=Джордж Джостар I (SBR)|SName32=Джордж Джостар I|Status32= |Av33=NicholasAv.png|Name33=Николас Джостар|Status33= |Av34=DiegoMomAv.png|Name34=Мать Диего Брандо|SName34=Мать Диего |Av37=Urmd Avdol.png|Name37=Второстепенные персонажи#Урмд Абдул|SName37=Урмд Абдул|Status37= |Av38=DotHanAv.png|Name38=Второстепенные персонажи#Дот Хан|SName38=Дот Хан |Av48=Nellyville.png|Name48=Второстепенные персонажи#Нелливэлл|SName48=Нелливэлл |Av49=Sloop John B.png|Name49=Второстепенные персонажи#Шлюп Джон Б|SName49=Шлюп Джон Б |Av60=Georgie Porgie.png|Name60=Второстепенные персонажи#Джорджи Порджи|SName60=Джорджи Порджи |Av61=DarioSBRAv.png|Name61=Второстепенные персонажи#Дарио|SName61=Дарио|Status61= |Av63=KSZfT.png|Name63=Второстепенные персонажи#Денни (мышонок)|SName63=Денни|Status63= |Av69=Sound's Man sister.png|Name69=Второстепенные персонажи#Сестра Сэндмена|SName69=Сестра Сэндмена |Av70=Steels little helpers.png|Name70=Второстепенные персонажи#Персонал "ГСШ" |SName70=Персонал "ГСШ" |Av72=Enyasbr.png|Name72=Второстепенные персонажи#Гадалка Поколоко|SName72=Гадалка Поколоко|Status72= |Av78=Wintercatfishguy.png|Name78=Второстепенные персонажи#Помощники президента|SName78=Помощники президента|Status78= |Av80=Farmwork.png|Name80=Второстепенные персонажи#Рабочий фермы|SName80=Рабочий фермы|Status80= |Av92=Railroad worker.png|Name92=Второстепенные персонажи#Железнодорожник|SName92=Железнодорожник }} |Av10=MandomAv.png|Name10=Mandom|Status10= |Av11=TheWorldAv.png|Name11=THE WORLD (SBR) |Av12=InASilentWayAv.png|Name12=In a Silent Way |Av13=BoomAv.png|Name13=Tomb of the Boom|Status13= }} |-| Джоске 8 = |Av6=RaiAv.png|Name6=Рай Мамедзуки|Status6= |Av7=KyoAv.png|Name7=Кио Ниджимура |Av8=KareraAv.png|Name8=Карера Сакунами|Status8= |Av9=KiraJJLAv.png|Name9=Йошикаге Кира (JJL)|SName9=Йошикаге Кира|Status9= |Av10=JosefumiAv.png|Name10=Джозефуми Куджо|Status10= |Av11=DaiyaAv.png|Name11=Дайя Хигашиката |Av12=HatoAv.png|Name12=Хато Хигашиката |Av13=HollykiraAV.png|Name13=Холли Джостар-Кира|Status13= |Av14=Mitsuba_H.png|Name14=Мицуба Хигашиката|Status14= |Av15=JobinAv.png|Name15=Джобин Хигашиката |Av16=KaatoAv.png|Name16=Каато Хигашиката|Status16= |Av17=DamoAv.png|Name17=Дамо Тамаки|Status17= |Av18=YotsuyuAv.png|Name18=Ягияма Йоцую|Status18= |Av19=AishoAv.png|Name19=Аишо Дайненжуяма|Status19= |Av20=AphexAv.gif|Name20=Братья А. Фекс|Status20= |Av21=DolomiteAv.png|Name21=Доломити|Status21= |Av22=UrbanGuerrillaAv.png|Name22=Урбан Гурилла |Av23=DoremiAv.png|Name23=Доремифасольляси До|SName23=Дореми|Status23= |Av24=PoorTomAv.png|Name24=Бедняжка Том|Status24= |Av25=Hair Clip Rock Animal.png|Name25=Hair Clip Rock Animal|Status25= |Av29=OjirouAv.png|Name29=Оджиро Сасаме |Av31=IwasukeAv.png|Name31=Иваське|Status31= |Av34=Johnny8Av.png|Name34=Джонни Джостар|Status34= |Av35=RinaAv.png|Name35=Рина Хигашиката|Status35= |Av36=GeorgeIISBRAv.png|Name36=Второстепенные персонажи#Джордж Джостар II|SName36=Джордж Джостар II|Status36= |Av37=JosukeDog.jpg|Name37=Второстепенные персонажи#Джоске (Собака)|SName37=Джоске|Status37= |Av48=Kiyomi_Kujo.png|Name48=Второстепенные персонажи#Кайоми Куджо|SName48=Кайоми Куджо|Status48= |Av49=Iwakiri_Atsunori.jpg|Name49=Второстепенные персонажи#Атсунори Ивакири|SName49=Атсунори Ивакири |Av54=Kidnappedwoman.png|Name54=Второстепенные персонажи#Похищенная Девушка|SName54=Похищенная Девушка |Av55=Flashback.png|Name55=Второстепенные персонажи#Человек из воспоминаний Джоске|SName55=Человек из воспоминаний Джоске|Status55= |Av56=Drownedgirl.png|Name56=Второстепенные персонажи#Подруга Оджиро|SName56=Подруга Оджиро|Status56= |Av62=Shop owner.png|Name62=Второстепенные персонажи#Ветеран дороги вымогательств|SName62=Ветеран дороги вымогательств |Av66=Jjlbaby.png|Name66=Второстепенные персонажи#Таинственный Ребёнок|SName66=Таинственный Ребёнок |Av84=Boy_Scout_Bully.png|Name84=Второстепенные персонажи#Cкаут-хулиган|SName84=Хулиган|Status84= }} |Av4=KingNothingAv.png|Name4=King Nothing |Av5=DoggyStyleAv.png|Name5=Doggy Style |Av6=KQ2Av.png|Name6=Killer Queen (JJL)|SName6=Killer Queen|Status6= |Av7=SpeedKingAv.png|Name7=Speed King |Av8=VitaminCAv.png|Name8=Vitamin C|Status8= |Av9=I_Am_a_Rock_Av.png|Name9=I am a Rock |Av10=BlueHawaiiAv.png|Name10=Blue Hawaii |Av11=BrainStormAv.png|Name11=Brain Storm |Av12=OzonBabyAv.png|Name12=Ozon Baby|Status12= |Av13=FunFunFunAv.png|Name13=Fun Fun Fun|SName13=Fun Fun Fun |Av14=LesFeuliesAv.png|Name14=Les Feuilles |Av15=Tusk8Av.png|Name15=Tusk|SName15=Tusk Акт 4 }} Просто списки Фантомные пьянки под чашечкой чая = Пацаны,девчули, да и прочее зверьё *Джонатан Джостар (1-й ДжоДжо, просто добряк) *Роберт Э. О. Спидвагон (Это лучший комментатор всех времён и народов) *Джордж Джостар (Просто дядя. Да, о нём нечего рассказывать =_=) *Эрина Пендлтон (Эрина, куда спрятала Дио? А?) *Дэнни (Как загар?) *Дио Брандо (Wryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy) *Ван Чен (А ты ещё что за пентюх?) *Дарио Брандо (Тупа мудак и старый пыдор) *Мэри Джостар (Умерла, но сохранила Джонасана от гибели и на том спасибо) *Мать Дио (Ничего не могу сказать) |-| Склонность дать пызды ацтекским богам фитнеса = Пацаны,девчули, да и прочее зверьё *Джозеф Джостар (2-й ДжоДжо. Сейчас ты скажешь "Вот засранец" ту ю! Вот засранец... ой..) *Рудольф фон Штрохайм (Единственный минус который я вижу - он фашист, но бля, какой же он клёвый :) ) |-| Рыцари звёздного сахара в Египетском походе = Пацаны,девчули, да и прочее зверьё *Джотаро Куджо (3-й ДжоДжо. Лицо всего фендома. 17 лет, а уже мужик) *Джозеф Джостар (2-й ДжоДжо. OH SHIIIIT! - смешной дед) *Абдул Мухаммед (А он тот ещё шутник, типа умер а затем воскрес.Весёлый мужик,я бы с ним выпил ГОРЯЧЕГО чаю ;) *Какёин Нориаки (Ах да, пончик с вишнёвой начинкой) *Жан-Пьер Польнарефф (Не плохо так его раскрыли. Вроде персонаж смешной, а драма всё-таки) *Игги (Прикольный пёсель) *Хол Хорс (Эт тот же что и Польнарефф, только ковбой) Стандо *Star Platinum (Машина смерти, нечего сказать. Только у меня вопрос... Эт нормально если существуют два стенда одинаковой способности?) |-| Funk-Funk, Brizzar Town = Пацаны,девчули, да и прочее зверьё *Джоске Хигашиката (4-й ДжоДжо. Я даже не знаю, это помпадур или кандибобер?) *Окуясу Ниджимура (Добрячок :3) *Коичи Хиросэ (Интеллигентичек) *Рохан Кишибэ (Порисуем, ёпта) *Джотаро Куджо (3-й ДжоДжо. Спасибо что дал Йошикаге немного по ёбало) *Юкако Ямагиши *Ая Цуджи Стенды *Love Deluxe (Стенд, который можно видеть. Страшно.) |-| Золотая итальянская чаша = Пацаны,девчули, да и прочее зверьё *Джорно Джованна (5-й ДжоДжо. Просте конечно, но он кажется каким-то непроработанным. Араки, зачем ты так. Был отличный потанцеал) *Бруно Буччеллати (Истинный герой, мертвец и божечки, какая же он офигенный. :) ) *Лука (Был мужик и нет мужика. Ну и лопата с ним, просто сдох.) thumb|left|500px Какие страницы главы я добавил этот шаблон Внимание! Те страницы, которые я добавляю этот шаблон, я выбираю хаотично. Так что не бейте Фантомка = *PB: Глава 7 - 0020 *PB: Глава 14 - 0025 *PB: Глава 15 - 0051 *PB: Глава 16 - 0058 *PB: Глава 17 - 0071 *PB: Глава 18 - 0083 *PB: Глава 19 - 0097 *PB: Глава 20 - 0102 *PB: Глава 29 - 0050 |-| Тентежа = *BT: Глава 10 - 0024 *BT: Глава 16 - 0049 *BT: Глава 32 - 0030 *BT: Глава 46 - 0064 *BT: Глава 51 - 0095 *BT: Глава 56 - 0041 *BT: Глава 63 - 0047 *BT: Глава 66 - 0088 |-| Стардасты = *SC: Глава 12 - 0053 *SC: Глава 17 - 0029 *SC: Глава 22 - 0074 *SC: Глава 40 - 0075 *SC: Глава 59 - 0057 *SC: Глава 65 - 0012 *SC: Глава 96 - 0085 *SC: Глава 105 - 0011 *SC: Глава 112 - 0043 |-| Алмаз = *DU: Глава 6 - 0076 *DU: Глава 12 - 0056 *DU: Глава 29 - 0084 *DU: Глава 36 - 0078 *DU: Глава 45 - 0094 *DU: Глава 61 - 0021 *DU: Глава 64 - 0106 *DU: Глава 66 - 0100 *DU: Глава 83 - 0008 *DU: Глава 86 - 0042 *DU: Глава 87 - 0001 *DU: Глава 102 - 0033 *DU: Глава 109 - 0073 *DU: Глава 112 - 0017 *DU: Глава 128 - 0045 *DU: Глава 135 - 0108 *DU: Глава 154 - 0007 *DU: Глава 157 - 0099 |-| Венто = *VA: Глава 9 - 0015 *VA: Глава 10 - 0105 *VA: Глава 28 - 0069 *VA: Глава 32 - 0082 *VA: Глава 38 - 0013 *VA: Глава 45 - 0091 *VA: Глава 49 - 0048 *VA: Глава 53 - 0010 *VA: Глава 55 - 0034 *VA: Глава 60 - 0093 *VA: Глава 62 - 0005 *VA: Глава 65 - 0063 *VA: Глава 86 - 0031 *VA: Глава 87 - 0104 *VA: Глава 88 - 0096 *VA: Глава 111 - 0022 *VA: Глава 119 - 0002 *VA: Глава 124 - 0067 *VA: Глава 127 - 0066 *VA: Глава 128 - 0072 *VA: Глава 138 - 0098 *VA: Глава 140 - 0089 |-| Океан = *SO: Глава 22 - 0068 *SO: Глава 36 - 0103 *SO: Глава 39 - 0009 *SO: Глава 56 - 0016 *SO: Глава 68 - 0109 щ *SO: Глава 71 - 0107 *SO: Глава 77 - 0052 *SO: Глава 83 - 0059 *SO: Глава 86 - 0087 *SO: Глава 87 - 0035 *SO: Глава 89 - 0032 *SO: Глава 94 - 0081 *SO: Глава 102 - 0038 *SO: Глава 113 - 0006 *SO: Глава 119 - 0004 *SO: Глава 127 - 0026 *SO: Глава 152 - 0061 |-| Гонка = *SBR: Глава 4 - 0062 *SBR: Глава 6 - 0044 *SBR: Глава 14 - 0036 *SBR: Глава 18 - 0027 *SBR: Глава 30 - 0014 *SBR: Глава 39 - 0090 *SBR: Глава 44 - 0055 *SBR: Глава 71 - 0080 *SBR: Глава 73 - 0039 *SBR: Глава 78 - 0037 *SBR: Глава 89 - 0065 *SBR: Глава 91 - 0070 *SBR: Глава 94 - 0101 |-| Джоджолионово = *JJL: Глава 5 - 0077 *JJL: Глава 6 - 0054 *JJL: Глава 22 - 0019 *JJL: Глава 27 - 0023 *JJL: Глава 32 - 0018 *JJL: Глава 34 - 0040 *JJL: Глава 36 - 0079 *JJL: Глава 47 - 0003 *JJL: Глава 50 - 0092 *JJL: Глава 64 - 0060 *JJL: Глава 66 - 0086 *JJL: Глава 72 - 0028 *JJL: Глава 73 - 0046 Планирую сделать Честно говоря я не знаю, но в скорее всего я буду добавлять темы для персонажей. Ибо там есть немало проблем. Ну и появления, куда без этого. Стенды Пока что думаю Персонажи *Юкако Ямагиши - подружка Коичи * Ая Цуджи Главы Пока хз